Guardians of the Night 1: Eternal Soulmates
by Twilight Unicorn
Summary: It's the year 3000 A.D., and prophecy is about to be fulfilled.
1. Preface

**Series:** Guardians of the Night 1

**Title:** Eternal Soulmates

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters on Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or on the spin-off Angel. Those belong to Joss Whedon, and assorted other people (of which I'm not one). Anything you DON'T recognize is mine (and that includes this story).

**Character Usage:** If you wish to use my characters, PLEASE ask me first (and a hint of what you'll use him/her/it for)! I'll probably say yes.

**Author's Notes:** There are spoilers for many different episodes, on both Buffy and Angel. You're guess is as good as mine. In fact, email me with which episodes you think I used, and I'll tell you how close you came.

**Notations:** _Inner-thought_

**Dedication:** To the Sunnydale Slayers (SunS), and all other post discussion groups. You may not know me, but it was because of you that this story was made possible. Thank you for the wonderful insights to and of the characters!

* * *

**Preface**

The woman ran.

Among the hills and forests, in an ancient time, the woman ran. The full moon shining down upon her snow-white hair made her easy prey for the one who hunted.

She glanced behind, scanning the trail. _How close is the one that chases?_ she thought, and tripped over a raised root.

Her cry of fear and pain was cut short. The one who hunted landed on her back. The woman fell heavily. _Is this human?_ Hissing in pleasure, the creature leaned close to her neck. "Please, spare me," the woman whimpered faintly.

The hunter, with the body of a human man, but the face of a demon, laughed harshly.

"You think that after I have hunted only you, among all your kind, for a thousand years, that I will spare _you_!" The creature pulled her closer to him. The pain was intense.

The hunter whispered, "_No_, I will do no such thing. Since the first moment I heard of you, I knew that if I were ever to taste elven blood, it would be yours. I have waited a thousand years to taste _your_ elven blood on my tongue, and I _will have it_!"

Bones and sinews snapped and popped as he swiftly pulled her head to the side. She felt his fangs press into her neck and break the skin. At the sudden shock, the elven woman made a faint strangled sound. _No! Blood. Blood leaving my body!_

The woman sagged, unconscious in the creature's arms.

He raised his head, laughing. Quickly, he turned her onto her back. He lovingly removed a knife from a scabbard in his boot top, and moved it over her body in a playful dance before he plunged the tip down to slash his own wrist.

He slapped the woman until she started to move, then placed his crimson-spurting wrist over her mouth, which filled with blood. She swallowed in reflex. _The taste! The taste of…!_ She jerked her head away from his wrist in revulsion, and spit blood onto the ground.

The creature snarled with anger, and effortlessly turned the woman's head back. Again the bleeding wrist covered her mouth. _How can I fight? How can I fight...** this**?_ She moaned dispiritedly, then swallowed the blood-offering.

"Seven... eight...nine...and ten," the creature counted, then pulled his wrist away at the last swallow. The woman struggled to sit up, faintly sobbing, but could not.

The vampire stood, watching the changes beginning on her body, and said, "Rest well, Elven Princess, it will be the last that you ever have."

She tried to look at him, but he was a blur against the night, then all was darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Jerit, where is that shipment? If we don't have it by tomorrow, this town is going to be in _serious_ trouble!"

She paused, glaring at her long well manicured nails, clearly listening to the other side of the conversation. Hearing something she did not want to hear, her expression grew darker as her hand clenched into a fist.

_"I don't care,"_ she exploded in anger. "Get that shipment here, tonight! If…_hold on_."

A knock on the office door stopped the angry tirade. Quickly, calming herself, she went to the door and opened it. A man stood in the hallway.

_"Yes?"_

The man bowed and said, "Ms. Bloodmoon, the 'special' group that you asked to personally guide through Blood-Hunter Enterprises is here."

"Thank you. Tell them that I will be with them shortly."

The man bowed again, leaving with a murmured, "Ma'am."

She sighed, and closed the door. She placed her hand on the eyepiece below her headband, adjusting something.

"Jerit, I have to go. A new group is here for orientation. For now, get an emergency supply over here. Then, when you finally find that wayward shipment, call me. I only want to hear good news the next time you talk to me."

Ms. Bloodmoon once again sighed, folding the microphone and eyepiece onto the headband. She placed the compact computer headset into a drawer of her black, six-foot long desk marked "CCH." She strode over to a seven-foot-high cabinet by the door, and opened it to reveal a full-length mirror, that glowed faintly. She gazed into the mirror at her reflection, taking note of her appearance. She liked what she saw.

Six feet tall, with tight muscles, smooth pale skin and snow-white hair that rippled past her black tank top to her waist, where a silver knife, with a six-inch blade, was sheathed on the right, she wore black cut-off jeans, and black hiking boots with silvery-blue studs that matched her eyes.

_There is nothing to change._ She closed the cabinet, and grabbed a black leather jacket on her way out of her office.

_

* * *

_

Hello, my name is Tala Bloodmoon. I welcome you all to my company: Blood-Hunter Enterprises, the largest (and only) company that specializes in CD games about vampires. I'm sure you've heard of our top-selling title: "Hunt for the Bloodstone."

_Of course, as vampires, you know that the CD games merely provide the cover story for this company. The **real** reason for Blood-Hunter Enterprises is to provide a safe and harmless way for our kind to get the blood we need to survive. With technology as advanced as it is (as well as having our souls), we cannot hunt as was done in ancient times. Therefore, we must **buy** our food as humans do, and that is what this company does for the vampire populace. In truth, this is just an extremely large blood bank, giving out blood at a price._

_Now, we have a form here for you to fill out, so that you will be thoroughly satisfied with the blood that is delivered to you. I will read and explain each question on the form, so that the questions will be understood more fully. There is another reason for explaining the questions. In case some outside source--most likely human--finds these, they will not understand what they see. Can you imagine what would happen to us if humans realize that we are **real**? A full-fledged vampire hunt! So, for that reason I have had to make this form as vague as 'humanly' possible, to avoid suspicion._

_Does everyone understand? Good._

_Now, the first question: Do you like A) intelligent, B) ignorant, or C) both? This basically translates to: do you like human blood, animal blood, or are you not very fussy? Any questions?_

_All right then, second question: If you chose A or C in number one, what type do you prefer? This means: if you chose human, what blood type do you like best? O, A, B, AB, positive or negative, all of them? Questions?_

_OK, third question: If you chose B or C in number one, what kind do you prefer? Translation: if you chose animal, what kind of animal do you like best? I must admit that pig is our best-seller. **Any** questions at **all**?_

_No? Well then, for any who are interested in it, I can show you around. That way, if you are asked, you can honestly say what it was like to watch CD games being created._

* * *

Ms. Bloodmoon closed the door to her office, and leaned against it. Her shoulders sagged. Dragging her feet, she walked around her desk, past the ancient weapons display on the wall, then collapsed into her chair. 

"Recline," she said, and the chair shifted. She closed her eyes as she placed her feet onto her desk.

_I need to rest. **I need to rest.** Mark said he would get that shipment to the right people. I hope so._

_This is the fifth time. Late and misplaced shipments are not acceptable. I need to rest, then I can figure this out._

**_Siren.  
Red lights.  
Siren._**

_What is this? **What now?**_

The door slammed open.

"M-Ms. Bl-Bloodmoon! T-The building has b-been inv-vaded! H-Humans, k-killing v-vampire employees!"

Bloodmoon stared, stunned. _He's stuttering? Wait a minute, humans…_ Then, as suddenly as she became stunned, she became angry.

"_How dare they!_ Ignorant fools! We mean no harm, not in _this_ day and age! It's the year 3000 A.D., for the sake of the stars! Where are these…_human_ monsters?"

"T-They were j-just c-coming onto the s-second b-basement level w-when I c-came to t-tell you, Ms. B-Bloodmoon."

Tala Bloodmoon stood and stalked over to the various weapons she had collected over the ages. She grabbed a scabbard off the wall, fastened it to her left side, and unsheathed the sword, inspecting it coldly along the edge. The blade was silver, its hilt of something like crystal. Her inspection done, Tala gazed at the other weapons, picked up an ax, and tossed it to her aide. He caught it with ease, surprise on his face.

"Come," spoke Tala, "I will not tolerate humans trying to destroy _my_ business."

* * *

Shouting and cries of pain led Tala to where the humans were causing havoc, just in time to see three vampires turn to dust. An outrage-filled shout of, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" caused the chaos to stop. 

The humans gazed, stunned, in the direction of the voice. Tala stood, facing the mob of humans, sword and knife raised towards them.

The noise ended, she lowered her sword, and stepped further into a room filled with destruction. Tables and chairs were in pieces, and piles of ash-like dust (the remains of much of her workforce) were everywhere. Tala's rage turned her eyes to silver. She took another step, and pulled her lips up in a snarl. Two sets of canines were displayed. In reaction, the humans moved closer together, forming a small group.

Tala took the eyes of each human in the room, a moment in each gaze. What she saw made her growl in suppressed fury. Her voice was dangerously soft, as she spoke:

"Who is the leader of this…_group_?"

The humans gazed among themselves, unsure of what to do. Tala quietly sheathed the sword and knife, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm waiting," Tala whispered.

A human man in the center of the group shrugged, and stepped forward. In a blurred motion, Tala grabbed the man, pulled him to the entrance of the room, and held him off of the ground, to be eye level with her. The man struggled in fear, trying to break free. When he stopped struggling, she placed the man on his feet, releasing him. She stepped back, and placed her hands on her hips, scowling. Startled, the man backed away from her.

"Why are you killing my employees," Tala asked, her voice still soft, but cold as ice.

"We are the Society Against Bloodloss. We hunt vampires. We were given a tip that vampires are working in your company. We intended to clear them out for you, as we have already started doing," the man concluded in pride.

Tala gazed at the man, amazed at his audacity. Before speaking to him, she turned to her aide. "Mark, go check on everyone, and make sure they're safe and unharmed. I also want a list of those who were dusted. When you've done that, wait for me in my office. I'll handle the matter here." After Mark bowed and left, Tala turned back to the man.

"Why do you tell me this, now? You could have made an appointment, and told me then. Instead, you barge in, _uninvited_, kill some of my employees, then think that I will be _grateful_ for this! Again, _why_ are you telling me this, _now_? Especially to one who is among those you want to destroy!"

"You're not a vampire," said the man, confidently. "My cross touched you, and you didn't get burned."

Tala grinned, amused by the man. "Check again, _human_, I may not get hurt by holy objects or the sun, but I sure have the teeth!"

At these words Tala's second set canines, which are in front of the first set, grow. The man cried out, and quickly moved back to stand with the other humans. Tala chuckled in amusement, then became serious.

"I will not harm you. My anger is not with you, but with whomever it was that gave you that tip. Who told you about us, and what exactly do you know about this company?"

"We know nothing, except that vampires work here," replied the leader of the group. "We have no name, not even a description. The tip came over the phone, and the voice was not the same from one word to the next."

Tala knew, from the man's voice, that he spoke the truth. Knowing, instinctively, that she could get no more from them, she gestured for them to follow her. She took them to the entrance of the building, the sun just beginning to set, and turned to face them.

"You know about this place now, but not what we do here. I believe you should know, so that we can avoid a future confrontation. This company provides for a deadly (but basic) need that all vampires face: the need to drink blood to survive. This place provides the blood, but without anyone being killed or harmed. Biting one's food source is not necessary, nor allowed, in this company, or even among most of the vampire population.

"Now, I wish to never see your faces near this place again. If I do, you had _better_ have a good reason, or you will wish that you had never heard of vampires! _Good day!_"

* * *

Tala walked into her office, angrily slamming the door behind her, then shouted at her aide, "What do you know about this? The only reason you _ever_ stutter is when you're hiding something!" 

The aide stared undisturbed at his employer, and quietly, calmly, clearly said, "Ms. Bloodmoon, there have been three other attempts, besides this one, to attack this building."

_"WHAT!"_

"All three attempts were stopped before they could get past security, and inside the building. I, as well as the security chief, have been trying to figure out what is happening. We have had no success, as of yet."

Tala sighed, moved to stand behind her desk, and sat down heavily.

"Why didn't you tell me this before? Never mind, I don't want to know. Not now, anyway.

"Well, it seems that the problems facing this company are bigger than I thought. Three unsuccessful, and _one_ successful, attempts to get inside this building. We have also had five mishandled shipments. This is not good." Tala paused in thought. "Mark, I need help from outside of the company, and there is only one person able to help with this."

Mark stood in front of the desk, eyes growing wide with fear and understanding. "You don't mean..?"

"Yes, the one you fear. I'm calling in humankind's sole vampiric savior."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

In the sub-basement of a building, a tall man with short, slightly spiked dark brown hair, and a CCH with the mike down, was moving slowly. He clawed at the air, each simple motion taking seconds in the stylized fighting of Tai chi. Muscles tensed and skin glistened over tight black jeans. Shadows in the room played on his back, hiding and revealing three tattoos. On the right shoulder, a winged-lion clutched a capital A. The left shoulder displayed a wooden stake impaling the top loop of a capital B. Between the designs were the words: _Forever In My Heart Will You Live._

The man paused for a moment, as if startled, then continued.

"Angel Investigations, Angel speaking."

Angel stopped, stood straight, and placed the eyepiece of the CCH over his eye. "Wait a minute. Tala Bloodmoon, as in _the_ Tala Bloodmoon of Blood-Hunter Enterprises?" A pause. "Yes. I've heard of you. What self-respecting vampire hasn't?" A VERY long pause. "_Hm._ I agree with you on that. This is not something you take to your everyday detective." Another pause. "Yes, consider the problem in good hands. I'll be there in half an hour."

Angel stepped into the next room. He put on a black silk shirt, and his black duster. He grabbed a duffel bag, and threw some clothes into it. When the duffel was half-full, he packed his weapons.

Angel took the loaded duffel bag, tossed it onto the freight platform, closed the gate, and rose from his apartment, as the elevator groaned in stubborn defiance. When the elevator stopped, he got out, and left the building.

The full moon shone brightly, casting sharp shadows. Angel walked into a darkened alley . . . and disappeared.

* * *

Tala Bloodmoon paced in front of Blood-Hunter Enterprises' headquarters. Several vampire employees nervously watched. Word had spread like wildfire about the vampire Angel coming to help. Tala checked her watch for the third time in five minutes, and muttered, "Where _is_ he? He's an hour late!"

"I'm right here," spoke a quiet voice behind her.

Tala jumped, and spun around, to come face-to-face with the most stunning man she had ever seen in her life. Chills ran down her spine. Her eyes widened, as her mouth parted slightly in astonishment and wonder. _**Oh…my…!**_ It took a moment for her to speak, and when she did, it came out breathlessly.

"Great stars, you're even more handsome than I thought you would be." Tala paused. _**What did I just say!**_ She quickly regained her voice and composure. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

Angel smiled faintly, almost in tolerance. "It's all right. I get variations of it all the time. I've gotten used to it."

_"Yes," _said Tala, slowly stalking around him, drinking in every moment, movement and inch of him, still feeling an unusual intoxication, almost like the first rush of blood on her tongue. "I suppose you would. Well then, shall we continue this conversation inside my office?"

Angel nodded in agreement. Tala gestured for him to follow.

* * *

In the office, Tala sat behind her desk, as Angel leaned against a wall, arms crossed.

"I'm sorry about being late. I pride myself on being on time, but you had some pretty strong protections around this building that kept me from doing that. Shadow Walking is dangerous by itself, but those wards nearly killed me."

"Shadow Walking?" Tala said with interest. "I've only recently heard of this. What is it exactly, how is it dangerous, and what has it to do with the runes I have placed on this building?"

"Shadow Walking is the art of walking into a shadow, and out of a shadow, into a different place. It's very different from walking the ghost roads. As for it being dangerous, what magic isn't? The runes around this building? You use them to keep certain dangers from entering. Am I correct?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, you see, those runes presented me a danger (from the demon within), until it encountered my soul and heart. Apparently, anything that has loved as I have loved is not dangerous.

"Also, Shadow Walking is considered an impossibility, even in our dimension--and I have traveled in many dimensions. Therefore, it should be impossible for me to do. I HAVE looked around, but it seems I'm the only one with this ability."

Angel paused, gazed at Tala, then said, "I've been trying to figure something out about you. I think I know what it is…. You're not human, are you?"

Tala laughed. "Of course not! I'm a vampire."

_"No,"_ said Angel firmly, "that's not what I meant. You weren't human to begin with. Am I right?"

"Yes," Tala sighed reluctantly, "you are correct. I wasn't human, or even half-human, when I became a vampire. I was elven." Tala stopped, tilting her head to the side. "I wouldn't mind continuing with this conversation, but this is not the reason I called you here."

"True, and I didn't help any. The reason you called me is to help you find out who or what is trying to destroy your company, and because this person knows vampires are working here. So far, that is all I know. Care to tell me more?"

"Sure, if you'll give me a moment to turn on my CCH, I'll give you a copy of the data."

Tala reached into the drawer marked "CCH," pulled out the headset, and placed it onto her head. Adjusting the eye and mouthpiece to her liking, she murmured some words, then looked at Angel expectantly.

A moment later Angel placed his hand on his CCH. "Huh. You have had five blood-shipments gone amiss, and four break-ins, one of them successful. All this evidence, and you didn't contact me until _now_?"

"There was a…_slight_ problem. My aide didn't inform me of the attacks until today, after this last attempt. Otherwise, the blood-shipments were the only thing I knew about."

"Interesting. Who is your aide?"

"Why don't I bring him in so you can meet him?"

"Good, since I wish to ask him about why he didn't tell you about those attacks."

_My thought exactly._ Tala stood, went to the door, and opened it. Just outside, the aide stood, waiting as he had been told to do. She beckoned him inside. Angel stood facing the door as Mark walked into the room.

"Angel, this is my aide: Mark. Mark, this is Angel."

Mark and Angel gazed at one another. Mark spoke first, fear in his voice, "You _are_ him: the Angel of Lost Souls. The one who gave all vampires their souls!"

"Yes, I am," Angel said matter-of-factly, "but I am here, now, to keep this company from being destroyed. In order to do that, I need to ask you some questions."

Mark swallowed nervously, and said, his voice trembling, "I will answer what I can, Angel of Lost Souls."

Angel sighed, and smiled faintly. It was almost a grimace. He said, "Call me Angel."

"I would love to stay," said Tala suddenly, "but I need to recruit some new employees. I'll be back around sunrise."

The men watched as Tala left the room. When the door closed, Angel sat down on the edge of Tala's desk. He crossed his arms, and gazed intently at Mark, and said, "I already have some knowledge of what's going on here, but not all of it I understand. Care to fill me in?"

* * *

"Alright, let me get this straight. The attacks were done by a different group, each time?"

"Yes."

"All notified by phone?"

"Yes."

"And the reason you didn't tell Ms. Bloodmoon is because she was already having trouble with the blood-shipments?"

"Yes."

"Don't you think it would have been better to have told her in the first place, instead of trying to solve it yourself?"

"I didn't think it would take this long. When I finally realized I should have told her in the first place, it was to late."

Angel paced around the room, his frustration reaching new heights. He said, "This is not helping. I _need_ more information! Whoever is doing this knows how to cover themselves too well!"

_BOOM!_

The door to the office flew open, slamming into the wall, shuddering with the impact. Tala strode in. Her face was a mask of rage. She walked to her desk, kicked it hard, and then leaned against it heavily.

"_Nothing!_ Not _one_ vampire will work for me! On top of that, one of my employees _quit_!"

Mark moved swiftly to Tala's side, his expression one of concern. "Who quit, Ms. Bloodmoon?"

Tala paused, then continued speaking, as if she had not heard Mark. Her voice was low. "Know what excuse he used? 'I will not work in the same building as the one who caused the Soul Restoration.'" She again paused, then slammed her fist onto the desk, and shouted, "Soul Restoration, _my foot_! If they knew that they worked for the one that caused the creation of the _Slayers_, there would be no 'Blood-Hunter Enterprises' to begin with!"

In the silence that followed, Mark backed away from Tala, made a strange choking sound, and fled the room. Angel moved 'til he stood behind Tala, and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You are the Elven Princess spoken of in the prophecy of the Eternal Soulmates, are you not," quietly asked Angel.

Tala nodded, crystalline tears falling down her face, her anger gone, and said, "Yes, I am. I am far older than any can imagine. I am even older than that prophecy."

"How old are you?"

"Eight thousand years, give or take a few hundred."

A pause, then Angel asked, "Do you know the entire prophecy of the Eternal Soulmates?"

"Yes, I was there when it was first spoken." Tala closed her eyes, then said, "Only when the Souled One and the Elven Princess meet, will the Souled One's Soulmate join him, for all time, and in all places, within their final forms. It is then, and only then that the Souled One will receive his redemption, and his freedom."

Angel drew in breath sharply, took his hand away from Tala's shoulder, and backed away. He said, "The Elven Princess I had heard of, but not the Souled One. Those words were something else…something called…_Hell's Fire_! The words were…_Angel of Darkness!_"

Tala turned to gaze at Angel curiously. He seemed frightened.

"What frightens you?"

"What frightens me? That prophecy frightens me! I have never understood, until now, what it _meant_."

"What _does_ it mean? I may have been there when it was first spoken, but that doesn't mean that I know what it means."

"The Elven Princess is obviously you. But that title was sometimes changed to Slayer's Maker. Now I understand why. The Souled One is me, since I was the original souled vampire." A pause. "The term Angel of Darkness can also be applied to me as well."

"How?"

Angel began to pace, then stopped, gazing at the collage of weapons on one wall. He asked, "Have you ever heard of the name Angelus?"

"Yes, I am the only vampire left that knows that name, and it's various meanings. There's the Scourge of Europe, the Demon with the Face of an…Angel?" Tala gazed at Angel, then her eyes widened in understanding. "Angel," she softly whispered.

"Yes," Angel said softly, grimly, "I am, or _was_, Angelus. When I received my soul, I changed my name to Angel, to differentiate between the soulless and souled versions of myself. I am a creature of darkness, yet my soul is not. A perfect balance. Angel of Darkness seems a very fitting title for me," Angel concluded in bitterness.

"But what has that to do with the prophecy?"

Angel gazed at Tala, his eyes mere slits, then said, "You truly don't get it, do you? That prophecy says that I will be rejoined with my one true love, my soulmate: Buffy. The thing is: how do you join with someone that is already dead, and probably where I cannot follow?"

"What if she is still alive?"

"That's not possible," Angel said bluntly, looking away. "Buffy died nearly one thousand years ago. _In. My. Arms._ My name was the last word she ever spoke."

"She can be brought back to life. There are ways to do that."

"Not for a Slayer, there isn't. She defied death with her mere existence. She was, and is, the longest living Slayer to ever exist. She died when she was twenty-eight.

"This prophecy will be fulfilled, one way or another. I have no doubt about that. What concerns me is what this will mean for me and Buffy when it does."

Tala walked over, and stood in front of Angel. She forced him to look into her eyes, then said, "Do not spend all your time thinking of the past, and what it means. We must concentrate on the future. The future of this world.

"Now, we have a situation on our hands. Who or whatever is sending these vampire hunters after this company knows something about us. The more this person interferes, the closer humans are to finding out about us. We must stop this from happening. The thing is, we have practically no clues as to where to go with this."

Angel thought for a moment, and then hesitantly spoke. "There is a possibility that someone who is working for you might know something."

Tala's gaze turned thoughtful. "True. But how do we go about getting this person to reveal themself? IF there is one."

"Meet with all the vampires that are left in your company, and tell them what's going on. They deserve some knowledge as to what has happened, especially since this last attack. Also, if there is a leak going to whoever is doing this, they may change their mind and come forward, to tell us what we need to know."

"You're right. Let me see if I can get hold of Mark, _if_ I didn't frighten him too badly."

Tala went over to her desk, grabbed her CCH out of the drawer, and placed it on her head. After a moment, she began to talk quietly into the mouthpiece. After twenty minutes, Tala sighed, folded the mouthpiece up onto the CCH, and turned to Angel. He was leaning against a wall, arms crossed, waiting.

"The closest time I could arrange a meeting is in three days. I just hope that no one else quits before then."

"You'll just have to keep them busy, then. I, on the other hand, am going to go and personally ask these 'vampire hunters' some questions."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_They call themselves the Society Against Bloodloss, and they're housed **here**? Do they even realize the irony in this?_

Angel stood outside an old abandoned meat factory. The windows were boarded up, layers of handbills and election posters peeled from the bricks. A trail cut through the weeds that surrounded the place like a yellowish moat, and an old rusted wire gate sagged in the single streetlight. Angel glanced around, then stepped toward the building, disappearing inside a shadow. Inside the building, near the entrance, Angel reappeared from the shadows.

_Shadow Walking sure comes in handy on occasion._

Angel stood, unmoving, leaving aside all pretenses of life. He listened, and heard voices.

A gruff, male voice grumbled, "I say we go back to Blood-Hunter Enterprises, and finish what we started."

A voice that was constantly changing octaves said, "You know we can't, Jarod. You heard what that woman said. I have no doubt that if we go back, that we will be signing our death warrants."

Angel moved. Quietly, he went toward the voices. When he arrived at his destination, he saw twenty people, all ages, sitting in a circle. Each person had a wooden stake at hand, or a loaded crossbow at his or her feet.

_What have we here?_

A man strode into the middle of the circle, clearly the leader by his bearing. He said, with a slightly British accent, "I know that a good portion of you want to go back and finish what we started, but we cannot, at least not in the way that we did.

"Now, we have about three different options. One: we find some other way to give a surprise attack on Blood-Hunter Enterprises. Two--"

"You really think you can take Tala Bloodmoon by surprise," Angel quietly asked from the shadows, his voice softly echoing around the building.

The group was instantly on their feet, gazing about warily. The leader called out, "Who's there?"

Angel stepped out of the shadows that he had stood in. Instantly, eight crossbows were trained on him, the rest held their stakes, ready to throw or stab at a moment's notice.

_Good reflexes. Someone's been training them._

"I am not here to harm you," Angel said. "I would just like you to answer some questions for me. Like---"

Angel suddenly leapt back, away from a wooden cross that had magically appeared in front of him. His face transformed into that of a demon, as he snarled in anger.

The group of humans, as one, gasped. One man whispered, "His face is almost human. He is not like the others!"

"Be quiet!" The leader snapped at the man, then moved forward, his hand outstretched to Angel. He said, his voice booming, "Begone, creature of darkness! We do not tolerate your kind here!"

Angel hissed, then suddenly straightened, and stepped towards the cross. He took another step, then touched the cross. Smoke rose from his hands as he broke it, the sound of its breaking was loud in the silence of the factory. The pieces of the cross clattered to the ground, as Angel turned away. After a moment, Angel turned back to the leader, his face once more human, and said softly, darkly: "The pain of touching that cross was _nothing_, compared to the pain and torment I underwent when I was in _Hell_ for five hundred years. And even that was nothing compared to the pain and grief of loving a Slayer . . . and losing her to a curse, and to death."

The leader trembled, his face gone pale with fear, and whispered, "Angelus!"

Angel bowed in acknowledgement, a faint smile of irony upon his lips. He said, "Yes, I am Angelus, or was anyway. You must be connected to the Watchers. Only they would know that name, besides one vampire that I know of, since I have spent most of the last one thousand years removing that name from history's memory.

"Usually, I am known as the Angel of Lost Souls, or Slayer's Guardian; since I help the Slayers take out renegade souled vampires, from time to time. Those that know me, and that are considered my friends, call me Angel. But you are not any of these, therefore, you will only call me the Souled One."

The leader made a strangled, indrawn, breathing sound, then said, "You are the one spoken of in the prophecy of the Eternal Soulmates!"

Angel stared at the leader, closed his eyes, raised his right hand, and placed his fingers on the bridge of his nose. He said, his voice strained, "That is the second time this _day_ that I have been told about that prophecy! Why not before this, when my soulmate was still alive one thousand years ago!"

Angel dropped his hand, trembling, as he tried to control his emotions. His face was filled with the pain, grief, and rage he felt at the unjust way his life had gone. _"Why,"_ he whispered, his voice an echo of his emotions.

The leader gazed at Angel, and murmured, "The vampire with a soul is known to go into moments of great depression, and become very emotional, over the loss of his love: the Slayer, Buffy Anne Summers." With a nod, he stepped up to Angel's side, and asked quietly, "Why are you here?"

The question jarred Angel out of the black mood that he had fallen into. He looked at the leader, blinked, then said, "I am here to find out what I can about the person that told you about Blood-Hunter Enterprises. Humans are very close to finding out that that company is not exactly what is seems to be, and if that happens, _nothing_ is safe."

"What do you mean," asked the leader.

"A full-fledged war between humans and vampires," Angel said grimly.

Silence settled inside the factory, as the humans began to understand the extent of what was just said.

"May God protect us from such a thing happening," whispered a woman.

"God, indeed," Angel said quietly. "May whatever higher power there is protect us."

_"How dare you," _hissed another. "How dare you ask protection for the likes of you: a demon! What gives you the right!"

"My right as _protector_ of you sorry excuses for humans," Angel snarled in sudden anger. "For over one thousand _years_ I have aided and helped humans find their way in life. I gave my heart to a _Slayer_. I was shunned and hated by my _kind_ until the restoration of their souls, and was then despised and hated for that restoration! I have kept peace between humans and the 'demons' as you call them, so that there will _be_ no war! _That_ is what gives me the right to ask for such protection, _mortal_."

"Wait," the leader of the humans said, his hands raised palms up. "Peace. With your words and actions you have shown me that you mean us no harm. Ask, Souled One, what you will. We will answer what we can."

Angel closed his eyes, nodded, and whispered, "Thank you."

* * *

Alarms blared loudly, as Angel fell against the glass entry doors of Blood-Hunter Enterprises, smoke rising from his back.

The doors hissed open, and Angel thudded onto the blood-red carpet, flames rising from his jacket.

"He's flaming! Get him out of the sunlight!"

Hands reached out to drag him in, as a tablecloth was thrown over his body. The chief of security triggered a link and said, "Put me through to Ms. Bloodmoon! _Emergency!_"

The security chief was kneeling beside Angel, when Tala ran into the entry. She asked, breathlessly, "How is he?"

"Not good, Ms. Bloodmoon. He's badly burned."

Tala nodded curtly, then said, "I'll take it from here."

He stood then moved away. Tala knelt beside Angel, and gasped as she saw the burns on his face. She reached out, and gently brushed her fingers over Angel's left cheek. He stirred, moaned, and opened his eyes halfway.

"Great stars," Tala whispered, wide-eyed. "How can you be awake, when in such pain?"

"Hell was worse," Angel said in a rasping voice. He closed his eyes. "Help me get out of here, and into your office."

Tala nodded, and placed Angel's right arm over her shoulders. She supported Angel with her left arm around his waist, as she helped him stand.

Once standing, Angel murmured, "I don't think I'm going to make it."

"Try," was all Tala said.

Angel dragged his feet, trembling with pain.

Only ten feet away from Tala's office, he staggered, fainting. Humans and vampires moved out of their way, as Tala crumpled to her knees with the abrupt weight.

Mark ran out of Tala's office, in the sudden commotion. Tala said, quietly, calmly, "Mark, get over here and help me."

Mark crouched down, next to Angel, and helped Tala lift the unconscious vampire.

Tala said, as they walked to her office, "Let's get him onto the desk. Then, I'll need the Bloodstone."

Inside the office, Mark held Angel as Tala swept several mini CDs off her desk. She helped Mark place Angel onto it.

Tala tore the front of Angel's ruined black silk shirt, to reveal his chest. She and Mark gasped, as they saw the extent of the damage.

"Get the Bloodstone," Tala whispered. "NOW," she shouted.

Mark went to the cabinet by the door, and opened a side compartment. Reverently he pulled out a blood-red egg-shaped gem, the size of a human heart. It was carved with the image of a winged-lion, and connected to a silver chain. Mark closed the cabinet, went over to Tala, and gave her the Bloodstone.

Tala carefully placed the silver chain around Angel's neck, and the stone over his heart. She leaned over Angel, placed her hand over his heart on the stone, gazed at his closed eyes, then closed her own. A moment later, she opened her eyes (now silver), and whispered in a voice not her own, "Be healed, Prince and Guardian of the Night, and awaken."

Tala moved away from Angel, as the Bloodstone began to hum. A red glow surrounded Angel, and then was gone. Angel stirred, opened his eyes, and sat up on the desk, no longer burned.

At a gasp, Tala whirled around to face the doorway. It was filled with a good portion of her workforce, gazing in fear at Angel.

"Mark," Tala said, her voice back to normal, "take everyone into the meeting room. I've changed the meeting to half an hour from now."

* * *

In the first floor-level of five in the basement of Blood-Hunter Enterprises, the last of the vampire employees arrived. Tala Bloodmoon stood beside Angel in the back of the room.

Angel asked, "Ready to explain what has been happening around here?"

"No," replied Tala, "but I don't think I have the choice. Wish me luck."

"You mean wish us _both_ luck. I have to talk to them too, and they don't know me enough to trust me."

Tala shook her head, chuckling, as she walked to the front of the room, which quieted with her passing. Tala turned to face the vampires in the room, and said, "I know you are wondering why I have asked you all here. Well, to put it simply: with the attacks that have been happening to this company, humans are becoming suspicious, and will soon realize that there are _actual_ vampires working here.

"As most of you are aware, I have had to call for some outside help in this matter. Everyone, I would like you to meet Angel." Tala gestured to the back of the room where Angel stood in the shadows. The vampires turned around to look where Tala pointed, and a low murmur of voices followed. "Angel, come to the front and explain more fully what has been happening please."

Angel moved away from the shadows, his face now clearly seen. The murmurs turned to startled exclamations, as they recognized him. Vampires moved away from Angel as he walked to the front. When he turned around, he noticed many of the vampires were in their demonic visages, due to their anger and fear.

_Their faces!_ Angel thought. _Has it been so long since vampires made others of our kind? Am I the only one left that retains **some **of my human qualities when I take on the demon's face?_

"I know that you do not trust me, and I understand why. The thing, though, is this: the Soul Restoration was a complete accident. I had no control over what happened. _Please_, quit blaming me for something that I couldn't stop from happening.

"Now, let me explain more thoroughly what has been going on. There have been four separate attacks on this company, directed solely at destroying vampires.

"These attacks have happened because someone, or _something_, has been telling various 'vampire hunters' to come here to destroy you. We are not sure who this person is, or why this person is doing this, and that is the true reason you are all here.

"Tala and I hope that you may help us with this problem. If any of you have information about something you might have seen or heard, please, tell us."

Silence filled the room, as vampire looked at vampire. Tala gazed at Angel, an eyebrow raised, as if asking: "What now?" Angel just shook his head.

When five minutes had passed in silence, Angel sighed, and was just about to begin speaking, when the door in the back of the room suddenly opened. Mark walked in, a small CD in his hand, and said, "Ms. Bloodmoon, this just arrived. It is addressed to both you and Angel!"

Tala gestured for him to play the disk. Mark went to a panel of mechanical nature that was set into the wall by the door, and placed the disk in it. The room darkened, as a hologram appeared in the center of the room.

The image of a man stood within the hologram. He wore a black robe with blood-red markings on it. His face was hideous: bone-white, with enormous ridges on the brow, red-gold eyes, and fangs that were at least three inches long.

Angel hissed suddenly, his face in demon form, he snarled, _"Talon!"_

The image moved then, and turned to Angel, as if it had heard him. It spoke, "Indeed, I am Talon. So nice to see you again…_Angelus_." The image's voice was a cross between a snake and a bear. "Now, where is the lovely Tala? Ah! There you are, my Elven Princess."

Tala stood, her face one of rage. "_You!_ You were the one that changed me!"

The image smiled, more like snarled, and said, "Yes. I am. So good of you to recognize me. Now that the formalities are over, there is something I wish to say. Please, do not interrupt."

The hologram grew. Another image, shrouded in shadow, appeared. The image sat in a chair, clearly tied to it.

"Angelus, I believe I have someone you might like to see."

The shadows disappeared from the second image. It was a woman in her mid-twenties, with long curly blonde hair. The woman raised her head. Tears fell down her face, as golden emerald green eyes gazed at Angel. She said, her voice a pleading whisper, "Angel, _help me_."

Angel fell to his knees, as a sob escaped his lips. "Buffy," he cried out in agony, one arm outstretched to Buffy, and the other with his hand clenched over his heart. _"No!"_

A laugh of such cruelty rang through the room. "Well done! It seems your love for the Slayer has grown since her death. _Good._ It will make the bargaining all the more sweeter!"

Angel rose slowly to his feet, his face human, and deadly with rage. "I will hunt you down, Talon. And when I am through with you, you will plead with me for your _true death!_"

"Not if I get to him first, Angel," Tala whispered fiercely.

"Now, now, there's more than enough to go around. Sadly, I must leave you, but I will send more information soon. Until then, Souled One, Elven Princess."

The hologram dissolved, but not before Buffy cried out in fear.

_"ANGEL!"_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"How is she alive?" Angel asked numbly. He sat, sprawled across a chair, staring at the Claddagh ring, heart facing in, on his right hand.

"I don't know, Angel. I would like to know for myself," Tala said, pacing. "I would like to know how that monster managed to escape death from my kin. They would have at least done _that_ before giving up."

Angel looked up, his expression one of confusion. He asked, "Huh?"

Tala stopped pacing, and gazed at Angel. Her eyes were silver with unspoken emotion. She sighed, and said, "When I _became_ a vampire, my kin went to war _against_ the vampires. They did this in retaliation for what was done to me. The thing is this: my kin lost. Because of this loss, they chose another way to get even. The Slayer line was brought into focus, and the Watcher Council was created to guide the Slayers."

"That was when the prophecy of the Eternal Soulmates was made, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Tala answered in a whisper.

"How long ago was the prophecy made?"

"Six thousand years ago."

"So Talon is somewhere around six thousand years old."

"Actually, more like eight thousand. When he changed me he said that he had been hunting me for around a thousand years, and the war between my kin and the vampires went on for another thousand after that. I don't know how long he was alive before then."

Angel leaned further back in his chair, placed an arm over his eyes, and sighed. "We're going nowhere with this. I _need_ to know how Buffy is alive."

"Well," Tala said brightly, "now you don't need to worry about how that prophecy is going to be fulfilled."

"I'm aware of that," Angel said dryly. "What I want to know is how, and _why_, she was brought back to life."

Tala began to pace again, stopped suddenly half a step into her pacing, then said, "_Of course!_ Why didn't I think of that before!"

Tala quickly pulled her CCH out of a pocket in her coat, put it on her head, and said, after a moment's silence, "Mark, get me in touch with Jerit." Silence. "I don't care _what_ he's doing, get my brother on this line!" A longer silence, in which Tala noticed Angel either sound asleep in a strange (almost boneless) position, or too deep in thought to notice what was going on. "Jerit, Tala. I need you at Blood-Hunter Enterprises, in half an hour." Silence. "You're kidding! Five minutes? _Great!_ I'm in the first basement level. Meet you here."

Five minutes later, the door leading into the meeting-room opened. A tall man stepped through and closed the door. He wore dark blue jeans, a forest-green t-shirt, and brown, mid-calf, cowboy boots. His hair was long, as white as snow, and his eyes were silver.

The man looked at Tala, and said, "What's been going on, Sis? All the vampires are jumpy, and if Mark hadn't been there to identify me, I wouldn't have been let in."

Tala asked, "Jerit, remember the prophecy made when the Slayer line was focused towards slaying vampires?"

"Yes, how could I forget? The queen nearly died with the vision of that prophecy. Why?

"Well, it looks like it is about to be fulfilled." Tala turned towards Angel, who was still seemingly unaware of what was going on, and gestured to him. "Jerit, I would like you to meet the Souled One." Tala then touched the electronic wall panel. The lights went out as the image of Buffy tied to a chair appeared. "I would also like you to meet the Souled One's soulmate: the Slayer, Buffy Anne Summers, the most powerful Slayer to ever exist."

When the lights came on, the image disappeared. "There is a slight problem, though. Buffy is supposed to have been dead for about one thousand years. This is the reason I asked you here. We need to know how this Slayer was brought back to life.

"There is also another problem, and they are connected: the one who changed me still lives, and has the Souled One's soulmate."

Jerit became absolutely still, then snarled, nearly spitting with rage. _"That monster still lives!"_

"Yes. He does," Angel said quietly, "and it was because of him that vampires received their souls."

Jerit quietly turned towards Angel, as Angel slowly stood. Jerit gazed at Angel, saw the grace and power with which he moved, a world-weariness in the deep brown eyes, and a sense of constant pain and grief. It seemed to add to Angel's aura of mystery, and allure. _No vampire should be like this, especially this young. I am in the presence of a true Warrior and Master. I am glad he is on the side of good_, Jerit thought in awe.

Angel said quietly, "Around eight hundred years ago, Talon attempted to open the Hellmouth in Sunnydale. We stopped him, but at great cost. The Slayers of that time, as well as a good portion of the Warriors that fought against the darkness were lost. I alone survived what happened."

"How," asked Jerit.

"The Soul Restoration," Tala whispered, her voice faintly trembling.

Angel nodded grimly, then said, "Yes, the Soul Restoration. I alone, of all that were there to prevent what was happening, could get close enough to Talon to stop him. When the spell to open the Hellmouth was prematurely ended, the backlash of power moved through me--" Angel stopped suddenly, unneeded breath ragged in his throat, his eyes wide and wild with remembered sensation. He spoke again, his voice halting, as he tried to find words to describe what had happened, as he relived it. "T-the power moved through me an-and…_bound_ my soul to me. As this…_binding_ happened I felt all the…souls of all those who had become vampires…surround me…and…_enter_ me.

"The power was overwhelming." Angel whispered hoarsely, then continued in a more normal tone of voice, as he regained control of his emotions. "As fast as the souls entered me, they were gone. Somehow, I knew the souls had returned to their bodies. The power was still with me, and I felt other changes happening to me. I felt the hunger of the demon within me lessen. I felt my strength and senses become even greater . . . and I felt an ability that I had only started to understand before then fully awaken."

"Shadow Walking," Tala said suddenly.

"Yes. Shadow Walking." Angel paused, his head bowed in thought, then said in a tense voice, "As much as I like remembering this, this is not something that will help us with figuring out how Buffy is alive."

"True," said Jerit, "but it did clear up some things that were not known for sure about the Soul Restoration. Especially since you alone survived, and were never willing to speak about it."

"I think," Tala said, frowning, "I can find out how Buffy is alive." She looked at Jerit. "That's why I asked for you." She paused, then quietly asked, "Can you get us in touch with the Oracles?"

"Yes, but you both will have to go with me, since it is your question."

Tala looked at Angel, an eyebrow raised, "Well?"

"I have no particular liking of the Oracles. In fact, every time I have had to go to them, I come out feeling worse than when I went in." Angel sighed, looking at Tala, determination in his eyes. "But if you think they will answer my question…then I will try.

* * *

"I _hate_ this," Angel said quietly, his voice a fierce whisper.

_"Quiet,"_ said Jerit sharply. "Did you remember to bring the gift?"

_"Yes,"_ said Angel bitterly. "They should be quite happy with the sword that sent me to _Hell_!"

Angel, Jerit, and Tala stood in a small cement room, which had only an alter-like stone and an archway in it. Jerit stood before the stone, placing spell components into the bowl on top, while Tala and Angel stood by the arch. After a few mumbled words, Jerit pointed a small device at the bowl. The herbs burst into flame. As the archway suddenly opened, blinding white light streamed from it. Quietly, Angel and Tala entered.

Two black-robed personages, male and female, that had golden skin with strange blue markings on them, stood on a dais at the end of a Greek, temple-like room. The man moved forward, and asked, "What have you brought us?"

Angel took three steps, then raised the sword he carried, and said, "The sword that sent me to Hell, that was thrust into my heart by the one who loved me, for the sake of the world."

The sword lifted from Angel's hands, and floated to the man. The man studied it for a moment, then said, "An apt gift from one whose heart is torn."

The man handed the sword to the woman. She said, "The gift is accepted. Ask what you will, Souled One."

Angel was struck silent, as Tala drew in breath sharply. From all the records Angel had found on the Oracles, he knew that never did they give or say the name of the one who was there to ask a question. It was common for the Oracles to call a questioner "Lower Being". He also knew from personal experience, for the closest he had come to being called anything other that Lower Being was a demon with a soul.

It took him a moment to find his voice, then asked, "How is Buffy alive?"

The Oracles stared into space, as if listening to someone, then looked at Angel. It was the woman who spoke. "He who killed her, revived her."

_"How,"_ Angel asked angrily. "How was she brought back, since she has been dead for the last thousand years! I want straight answers, not _riddles_!"

Tala moved over to Angel, and placed her hand on his tense shoulder, hoping to calm him. The female Oracle raised a hand, palm out, and said, "Peace, Souled One." The Oracle lowered her arm, as Tala stepped away from Angel. "You have endured much in your life. Always there has been one to guide you. After the death of the Slayer you love, she was made your Guardian Angel. This was done by her request. It was she who made your soul permanent, and gave you the abilities you possess.

"One month past, in your time, the one who killed her, the one you know as Talon, found a spell to bring back the one you love. Not in the body that she possessed before death…but in a _new_ body. A body that was the image of the old…and of her soul. The spell is permanent, but because she was a Guardian Angel, she is Immortal, unable to die."

"How," Angel whispered in shock.

The male Oracle pressed his lips together in displeasure, then said, "The one you love still has the abilities she possessed as a Guardian Angel. Those abilities make her Immortal."

The female spoke again. "The question is answered. What more do you wish to know?"

Angel closed his eyes, trying to think of what to ask, when Tala spoke. "Why has the Souled One's soulmate been brought back to life?"

The Oracles looked at each other, then the male Oracle said, "The one who you call Talon wishes vengeance on you and the Souled One. He will use the Slayer-turned-Guardian Angel and your company to get that vengeance."

"I know why he seeks vengeance on me," said Angel, then asked, "but why on Tala?"

"He seeks vengeance on the one he created," said the woman.

"Why?" Tala asked quietly.

"It was because of your changing that the Slayers were brought into focus. He believes this is your fault, and seeks compensation for it."

"_I_ created the Slayers," Tala sputtered in indignation. "If it weren't for him, there would _be_ no such thing as _Vampire_ Slayers. There would only be Slayers that killed because it was their nature!"

Angel placed his hand on Tala's shoulder, and said, "Enough. We have what we came for." He looked at the Oracles, an eyebrow raised. "Unless you have something to tell us…like where to find Buffy and Talon?"

The Oracles shook their heads, and the woman said, "That you must seek on your own. We have answered all that we can. The Powers That Be will say no more."

Angel inclined his head in understanding, and softly said, "Thank you."

The man bowed, as the woman smiled faintly.

* * *

"Well," said Angel, "we have the how and why, but not the where."

Angel, Tala, and Jerit were once again at Blood-Hunter Enterprises, in Tala's office.

"Agreed," said Tala. "We need to figure out where Talon is keeping Buffy."

"At least we know that she can't die by his hand," Angel sighed. "But I don't want to think of what he _can_ do to her."

"Then we must find her all the sooner." Tala said grimly. "I will not let a monster like that have control of a Slayer of such talent and skill."

"What do you mean by that," Angel asked darkly.

"She is the best of the best," Jerit replied. "There has never been a Slayer of such ability, or ever will be. She was, and is, what the Slayer line was meant to be."

"How do you know this?" asked Angel.

"I, my sister, and our grandmother: the Elven Queen created the Slayer line, as it is known today. What the Slayer Buffy Anne Summers was and is, is what we hoped for when the Slayer line was brought into focus. No Slayer has ever been able to match what we hoped for---"

"Except for Buffy," Angel interrupted. "I understand. When I did not possess my soul, I made it a hobby to…_study_ Slayers, and destroy those that…_annoyed_ me. Even with my soul, I knew Buffy would be an opponent I could not defeat, if I fought her. I was proven correct when I lost my soul for a while."

"You don't understand, Angel," Tala said softly. "She is _far more_ than what we wanted. The Watchers meant to control her, but she was not meant for control. She answered to a higher order than them. The same order you are part of. Also, Buffy's style and capabilities went beyond what could be taught . . . it became _instinct_."

Angel gazed, _stunned_, by something he had known, but not understood, until then. He whispered, "No, it's not even instinct. It's something else. It's _who_ and _what_ she is. She is the embodiment of the Slayer, _nothing_ could ever compare. She is _beyond_ comparison."

A knock on the door of Tala's office startled everyone. Tala went to the door, and opened it. Mark stood in the hallway, holding a disk nervously in his hands.

"What is it, Mark," Tala asked quietly.

Mark handed the disk to Tala, and said, "This just arrived for you and Angel, Ms. Bloodmoon."

Tala nodded her understanding, as Mark bowed and left. Tala closed the door, turned to Angel, and said, "I don't need to even guess who this is from. Do you?"

"No," Angel said grimly, then gestured, in a strange almost hopeless way. "Go ahead and play it. Perhaps he will give us some clue as to where Buffy is."

Tala touched a panel, and inserted the disk. The room became dark, as the image of Talon took shape. The image looked around, spotted Angel and Tala, then said, "I have decided to forego a bargain, and just go for the threat.

"Elven Princess, I have made arrangements to have your company…_exposed_, should you not come to the place that I will mention in a moment.

"Souled One, unless you come, the Slayer you love will become a sacrifice to open the Hellmouth.

"The place where we will meet? Where else but the Hellmouth. You know where, Souled One. Make sure the Elven Princess accompanies you. I have _special_ things planned for the both of you."

The image disappeared, and the light returned. Angel sat very still within his chair, then surged to his feet in barely-suppressed rage. He snarled, "He will not get away with this. _Buffy will not again be sacrificed for the end of the world!_"

Angel spun around, to face Tala and Jerit. He walked over to them, and took their arms, forcing them out of their seats. With a quick glance around the office, Angel noticed a dark shadow by the cabinet near the door. With quick steps, Angel pulled Tala and Jerit forcefully into the shadow.

The office was empty.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I think I'm going to be sick," Tala moaned, as she staggered out of a shadow. Jerit followed, looking pale, and a little bit wild-eyed. Angel looked behind him, a look of understanding on his face.

"It's a little hard the first time you Shadow Walk," Angel said quietly.

"I think I understand what you mean when you say it's dangerous," Tala grumbled, then gasped, doubling over.

Angel looked around their surroundings, as Tala threw up behind him.

"A modern-day ghost town," murmured Angel.

Under the light of the full moon, buildings sagged in various states of decay, as well as many that were just piles of wood and metal. Old abandoned cars and fallen telephone poles were the only sign that they were standing on a road.

As they moved down the jagged asphalt, creatures of unknown origin moved deeper into the shadows. Angel, with his enhanced night vision and smell, knew that many of the shapes were human. His lips thinned with anger.

"I feel it," Tala said, shivering.

"Feel what," Angel asked.

"The Hellmouth."

Angel nodded. _Sunnydale practically **reeks **of evil. That which holds the Hellmouth closed is weakening._

A scream that was Angel's name ripped through the air. He stopped. Angel knew who screamed for a certainty to the very _essence_ of his being. "Buffy," he whispered, then ran towards the source of the scream, the others following.

* * *

"Now, now, Slayer. Is that any way to treat your host?"

Buffy struggled against the chains that held her, gazing murderously at the repulsively deformed face of the creature below her.

"You will not get away with this, Talon," Buffy hissed in rage.

"Oh, but I think I _will_, Slayer. _Nothing_ can spoil my plan…_this_ time."

"And how will you do that," asked Buffy, seething. "You have attempted two other times to open the Hellmouth, and failed. One: when you killed me, and two: when Angel caused the Soul Restoration. Mind telling me how you plan to keep us from interfering _this_ time?"

With a sneer, Talon answered, "By destroying your soulmate: the Souled One, _Slayer_.

"You know how sickening it is to realize that a Slayer and a vampire are _soulmates_? It's disgusting!

"Oh, I will also have one or two other witnesses to his destruction: the Elven Princess, and her eldest brother, if my information is correct. It will be fun watching the prophecy of the Eternal Soulmates be destroyed. _Ah!_ It seems they are here."

Sounds of fighting announced the sudden appearance of Angel from the shadows, as Tala and Jerit fought their way inside. Angel quickly glanced around. He noticed Buffy chained to a platform above the opening to the Hellmouth.

"Buffy," he whispered, then ran and leaped onto the platform.

For a moment, Angel crouched where he had landed, gazing at Buffy, then reached out and touched Buffy's cheek. Tears of blood fell down his face, as he at last truly comprehended that she was alive.

"I love you," Angel whispered, before breaking the chains that bound Buffy.

The chains broken, Buffy threw her arms around Angel, and held him as she cried. She whispered his name repeatedly, proclaiming her love.

"A touching scene…but very foolish," Talon said matter-of-factly below them.

Chains suddenly surrounded them, pulling them apart, as Tala cried out, "No!"

Tala and Jerit tried to go to Buffy and Angel, but found themselves unable to move, bound by Talon's minions. They watched in horror as the platform disappeared, leaving Angel and Buffy floating above the Hellmouth.

Talon laughed cruelly, then said, voice booming, "Watch the fall of the great Eternal Soulmates, Elven Prince and Princess, and know that the vampires have won at last!"

Light surrounded Buffy and Angel. Angel screamed, straining against the chains, as he began to smoke.

"_No_, I will not lose you again! ANGEL," Buffy cried out as she fought to break the chains that bound her.

Angel's scream rose, as he burst into flame, then stopped suddenly, as he exploded into dust. Buffy's head fell forward. She stopped struggling, her body limp, as though she had fainted.

"IT IS DONE!" Talon shouted in triumph, in the sudden silence.

_"No,"_ Buffy whispered quietly, calmly. She raised her head, her face shone with triumph, "It has barely begun, _demon_."

The light surrounding Buffy grew brighter, centering on her, as Jerit and Tala found themselves at last able to move, as those holding them let go and fled, in fear of what was happening. The light was blinding, when it suddenly disappeared, showing something that none had ever even thought to see.

Buffy floated, wings of pure light keeping her in the air. Angel lay cradled, unconscious, in her arms. Slowly, Buffy descended to the ground, her wings folding behind her, and looked at Tala. Her eyes were like the night sky: stars shinning within the void of space. She held out her arms, and said, "Protect my soulmate, while I deal with the one called Talon . . . and with the Hellmouth."

Tala fearfully took Angel into her arms, and nodded. Buffy turned from Tala, and gazed at Talon. Talon looked into Buffy's eyes. He screamed in agonizing fear, clawing at his chest.

"Feel the rage of the ones you have slain, Talon," Buffy whispered with death in her voice, "and feel their _revenge_!"

Light burst forth from Talon's chest, and surrounded him. In a moment of infinite stillness, the ancient vampire was destroyed. Not even a speck of dust was left.

"Justice has been served," Buffy said quietly, the power of the universe within her voice. If filled the night sky, and caused chills down Tala and Jerit's backs. "He who caused the imbalance among the forces of good and evil is destroyed. The Slayers and the elven peoples are avenged!"

Buffy walked over to the opening of the Hellmouth, and gazed down into it. Calmly, she stepped over the opening, her wings unfurled, and slowly fell.

A moment later, the ground shook, as light poured forth from the opening. The roar of a creature enraged suddenly filled the air, then was silent. The ground became still, as the light disappeared.

Buffy rose from the opening of the Hellmouth, as she hovered above it, she pointed at the opening. Light surrounded it, then was gone, and the ground was whole.

"It is done," Buffy said tiredly, as she settled to the ground, and as her wings disappeared. "The Hellmouth is no more."

She fainted.

Jerit walked over to Buffy, and picked her up. He turned, looked at Tala, and asked, "What now?"

Tala sighed, then said, "First thing we do: get out of here. After that: we wait for the Eternal Soulmates to wake up."

* * *

Angel lay in the void between waking and sleeping, feeling a hand gently stroking his hair. A voice softly called his name, shocking him awake, as he recognized it.

"Buffy," he whispered, as he saw her face above him.

She smiled, her green eyes shining with joy and laughter, and said, "About time you woke up, sleepyhead."

Angel slowly sat up, and gazed around him. He sat on a blood-red canopy bed, with matching satin sheets. The bed was the only furnishing in the black-painted room.

"Where are we," he asked.

"At Blood-Hunter Enterprises, in my guest bedroom below ground," said Tala, as she came into the room, Jerit right behind her. "This isn't just my company, it's my home. That's why I have runes protecting this building. Good to see that you're no longer in a coma, Angel."

"How long was I out?"

"About a month," said Tala, "and the last three days you've been moaning on about blood and Slayers."

Angel winced, and leaned forward, sighing, then asked, "You remember when I said that the Soul Restoration lessened the hunger of the demon?" Tala and Jerit nodded. "Well, once every year I have to drink blood, and every hundred years I have to drink Slayer's blood."

"Is there anything that I can do to help with this," Tala asked.

"I need to get in contact with the Watchers, and tell them that it's time."

"You know," Buffy said quietly, "you don't have to go to them now. You have me. I _am_ a Slayer."

"No," Angel corrected, "you are _the_ Slayer." He sighed. "But I can't drink from you. Your blood's too powerful. Even that one time I drank from you I could tell that your blood is far too rich for me…or any vampire. I dare not drink your blood, except like when I was poisoned."

Buffy frowned, then murmured, "I wonder why."

"Don't know, nor do I want to find out," Angel said. He then added, "At least not right now."

Angel sat in thought for a moment, then was struck with a realization. "I died," he gasped.

"Yes, you did," Buffy said quietly, "and I brought you back."

"How," Angel asked.

"I would like to know that myself," Tala murmured, as Jerit nodded in agreement.

Buffy looked between Tala, Jerit, and Angel, then said, "It was kind of like how I was brought back, except more complicated.

"When I was brought back, there was just my soul. With Angel, I had to bring back his soul…and the demon which inhabits his body."

"Why," Angel asked, confused. "Why did you bring back the demon?"

"I couldn't bring back your soul without repercussions," Buffy explained, looking directly at Angel. "If I had not brought the demon back, you wouldn't have remembered your life as a vampire. Also, I know about the day you were human, Angel."

Angel stared, and opened his mouth to speak, when Buffy placed her fingers gently over his lips. She shook her head.

"There is nothing to say. I understand why you did what you did, and I accept it. Also, unconsciously, you might have known that that was not your time to become human…or whatever.

"Now, the reason I brought that up is because as a human you remembered what happened as a vampire. The reason you remembered is because the curse was still in affect. But as a human, your soul couldn't be taken from you. So in a way the curse couldn't be lifted.

"Angel, about the demon residing within you? I took some liberties. You don't have to worry about getting burned anymore. You also have a pulse. Faint, but it's there. You're somewhere between alive and undead. The demon is under _very_ tight control. All you have to worry about is the bloodlust. I couldn't stop that without destroying the demon, since it needs blood to survive. Oh! You're also not a vampire anymore."

"Then, what am I," Angel asked.

"You're like me: a Guardian Angel."

Angel snorted, smiling faintly in amusement.

"I know it's funny, but it's the bargain I had to strike with the Powers That Be to get you back. Also," Buffy paused, then said, "they called you Prince and Guardian of the Night, and said that you are supposed to have the Bloodstone, which the vampiric Elven Princess possesses, as a mark of your rank."

_"What,"_ Tala exclaimed, as Jerit started.

"It can't be," Jerit whispered to himself, unheard by the others. "Are they the ones we have kept the Bloodstone for, all these millennia? The Prince and Princess of the Night? They _must_ be."

Tala walked over to Buffy, her eyes blazing silver. "Why must he have the Bloodstone!"

"Because it is his birthright," Buffy whispered. She looked at Tala, then asked, "Do you know what the image carved onto the Bloodstone is?"

"Yes," Tala said wearily, then asked, "why?"

"Angel," Buffy said, "take off your shirt, and show Tala your back, with the tattooed birthmark you have."

"Buffy, that's not a 'tattooed' birthmark," Angel said as he took off his shirt. "That's just a tattoo I got when I turned eighteen."

"Why has it never faded, Angel? Why is it as distinct and clear to see as the day you got it? Also, why _did_ you get it," Buffy asked, gazing into Angel's eyes with hidden knowledge.

Angel stared at Buffy, as his eyes went wide with understanding. He said, "Because I saw it in a dream, and I knew that I had to put that image on my back. It was also the crest of my family, but was changed after I became a vampire."

"There was a reason for the crest, Angel," Buffy murmured, as Angel turned his back to Tala.

Tala gasped faintly, when she saw the tattoos. "Great stars!" She reached out a hand, and touched the winged-lion. "It is the same," she whispered. Then said, already leaving the room, "I will get the Bloodstone. Jerit, come with me."

When Tala and Jerit were gone, Angel sighed, and pulled Buffy into his embrace. "It's hard to believe that you are here," he murmured into Buffy's hair.

"_You_ think it's hard! I'm touching you, and you feel it! You have no idea how many times I wanted you to feel me holding you while I was your Guardian Angel. The only time I could was when I needed to 'nudge' you out of the way of some danger." Buffy paused thoughtfully, then said, "Actually, I still am your Guardian Angel, but you're mine, as well. The Powers That Be want it that way, and I think I know why too," Buffy concluded in a giggle.

"Make us Guardian Angels to each other," Angel said thoughtfully. "Why would they…_oh_!" Buffy's giggles turned to laughter, which she muffled into Angel's chest; her shoulder's shaking. "We would be watching over each other anyway. So why make someone do what we're already doing for ourselves?"

"Exactly," Buffy said grinning into his chest, her laughter lessening.

Angel chuckled, and smiled faintly, the said, "You know, I think I _did_ feel you a couple of times, when I wasn't battling some evil. Usually when I thought about wishing you were holding me, right before I fell asleep.

"Really," Buffy whispered, wide-eyed, her laughter gone.

_"Really,"_ Angel whispered firmly. He turned his face towards Buffy, as she turned hers towards him.

Jerit and Tala walked into the room, to see Buffy and Angel locked in a passionate kiss filled with all the emotions that they had always had to hold at bay…until now. Tala sighed, then asked, "You guys want me to give this to you later, or are you even aware I'm here?"

Buffy and Angel pulled away guiltily, brows touching, and looked at Tala who scowled, then at Jerit who chuckled. Buffy was grinning, while Angel smiled softly in that heart-melting way of his. They pulled further apart, and Buffy held out her hand, saying, "I'll take it."

Tala handed over the Bloodstone. It glowed blood-red in the light of the room as Buffy took the gem into her hand. Tala and Jerit watched as Buffy reached out and took Angel's and her hands, and covered the Bloodstone. A faint red glow surrounded Angel and Buffy, then was gone. Buffy and Angel removed their hands, each holding a silver chain, and a blood-red gem.

Tala gasped and Jerit murmured quietly, "They are the ones then," as they saw that the Bloodstone was now in two pieces. Both pieces had an image carved into it. One a winged-lion, the other a wooden stake. Angel placed the winged-lion Bloodstone over his head, and let the gem settle over his heart. Buffy did likewise with her own.

Buffy and Angel gazed at one another, oblivious to all else.

"Never will we be parted," Buffy whispered.

"Misfortune to any who dare try," Angel whispered in reply.

"For we are Eternal Soulmates," Buffy and Angel said together.

Tala felt chilled to the very center of her being. She wondered who these creatures were, and found herself asking, "Who _are_ you?"

Buffy and Angel gazed at Tala. Angel said, "We are the protectors of humanity, the keepers of the peace between humans, demons, and whatever else there may be. We are the Guardians of the Night. We are Prince and Princess of the Night, by right of who and what we are."

"_Well said_, Prince of the Night," said Jerit behind Tala.

Tala felt another chill go down her spine. Never had she felt such power given to a title of rank before.

_The Eternal Soulmates are now joined forever, but what are they? For they are **more **than what they say. What lies in wait for these two beings?_ Tala thought with a shudder of premonition.

THE END


End file.
